The new Scaveola cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Steve Jones, in a commercial greenhouse in Oxnard, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Scaveola varieties that remain compact in warm weather.
The new variety originated as a seedling from the open pollination of various, Scaveola aemula, varieties. Most varieties were unnamed and unpatented however, one of the varieties used was Scaveola aemula ‘Blue Wonder’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,929. The actual seed parent is unknown as seed was bulk harvested from the collection of Scaveola plants. The open pollination resulting in the bulk collected seed was organized by the inventor in a commercial greenhouse in Oxnard, Calif. in 2008. The new variety was selected in September of 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SSCSB01-0’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed during October of 2009, at a research greenhouse in a commercial greenhouse in Oxnard, Calif. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.